1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing program, and a recording medium therefor.
2. Related Art
A projection system of previous type performs image correction with respect to any image source provided to a personal computer (PC) serving as an information processing device. The image correction is exemplified by shape correction and tone correction, and is performed in an image processing section of the PC. The resulting image data being the result of image correction is projected by a projector onto a screen. As an example, refer to Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2004-69996).
Note that the image data being the result of the image correction in the image processing section of the PC is transmitted to the projector over a USB cable or others.
The image correction includes trapezoid correction (shape conversion), γ correction, VT-γ correction, color unevenness correction, ghost correction, crosstalk correction, and the like. The trapezoid correction is of correcting any trapezoidal distortion possibly resulted from the positional relationship between a projector and a screen. The γ correction and VT-γ correction are both color correction to be performed in accordance with the output characteristics of the projector. The color unevenness correction is of correcting any brightness and color unevenness that is caused by the characteristics of a liquid crystal panel. The ghost correction and the crosstalk correction are those of correcting any color unevenness, e.g., ghost and crosstalk, caused due to possible influence of a drive signal over neighboring pixels of a liquid crystal panel at the time of driving the pixels thereof.
With such a configuration, the image correction is mainly performed on the PC, and thus the projector is only required to simply project the image data without going through the complicated image correction so that the configuration of the projector can be simplified very much. Because the PC is originally capable of image correction, there thus is no need to specially provide the PC with any new function to perform image correction with high accuracy.
There are recently many various projection methods such as stack projection. With stack projection, display images of two or more projectors are overlaid one on the other so that the resulting image is of high brightness.
The issue here is that with the technology of Patent Document 1 for such stack projection, the load possibly imposed on the PC becomes considerably large because the image data for transmission to a plurality of projectors is subjected to image correction in the image processing section of the PC. This resultantly requires the PC to be enhanced in performance or be used plurally.